A Chibi Interlude or HELP CHIBIS Hijacked my st
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Well this had been planned as a serious piece - but it kindda got Hi-JACKed By 2 Chibi's. Anyway so this is an interlude one shot - will kindda link to later story, but can be considered an introspective stand alone, enjoy. R&R please


Okay readers, this had originally intended to be M rated- Ban/Akabane story, BUTTT help I got glopped by 2 Chibis and they hi-jacked my story. COME ON Can YOU resist them BOTH??

I sure as hell couldn't.

So consider this a comic interlude. In Time is the Enemy (TIThE) Arc a week after chapter 6.

--/--

Ban let out a long curl of smoke, sitting at the counter, he was preparing for this weekend ahead. The Jackal was coming to town, he.. he... (grin is that a song?!) Apprehension and anticipation warred in the Jagan user, it had been building since he received the SMS informing him of the Jackal's return the day before. Damn for all his abilities he felt like a kid waiting for a surprise. He could hardly sit still. Seeing the excitement rise in the air and wanting to avoid damage to his Cafe, Paul slammed a coffee and a cream bun before Ban, "Its going on your tab - enjoy it." Ban went Chibi, his world narrowed to the cream bun, and he scarffed it down, in happy greed.

_Ban-chan is sooo cute_, Ginji thought, he knew of course why his partner was so angsty. Ban had explained about being away for the weekend and arranged for Kazuki and Shido to spend time with Ginji. Ban was like that, no matter what Ban always looked out for Ginji, not that Ginji couldn't look after himself - _sometimes_- but it always gave Ginji a warm feeling inside when Ban did these small things for him. And since he knew Ban got the same feeling from doing it - it was great. Ginji watched Chibi Ban make googly eyes at Paul, managing to get another cream bun, everyone always though Ginji in Chibi was cute, but Ban going Chibi for more then a couple of seconds was so rare, that he was impossible to resist. Such cute begging baby-blues.

Ginji wondered if anyone else appreciated Chibi-Ban as much as Ginji did. By the time the rest had come to know him, Ban would go Chibi (like when he was worried that he'd lost the fee, when Shido ran off with Madoka's violin) every now and then. But when Ginji had first met Ban so many years ago, Ban had never gone Chibi, not even for a second.

A month after they had partnered up after leaving the Limitless Fortress, Ginji had gone Chibi for the first time, when Ban had taken him to a funfair. In those early days, every extra cent they earned, had been channelled by Ban into activities that allowed Ginji to enjoy himself and go Chibi. Allowed Ginji to reclaim his childhood, and replace the nightmares with memories of safe, fun-filled exciting days. It took Ginji about 2 months to realise that Ban had never himself gone Chibi. In those days, as if always in battle, he would hide behind purple glasses and always on alert, just watching the world go by. Ban had been his arrogant self but he had been so controlled all the time, he had never ever hit, abused or even really shouted at Ginji.

So Ginji had begun a private assault on the Jagan users' defences, he had a private mission - to get back his partner's inner child. An intricate plan (_while not actually conceptualized as such_) was carried out with inhuman persistence and perseverance. Ginji had made some decisions about his partner that had crafted their relationship - till this day.

Decision One:

**Ban-chan IS a playground**. So I can grab hold, jump on, pounce on and cling on to any part of Ban that is handy.

Decision Two :Arising from experience with decision one :

**Ban-Chan's head is an EXCELLENT Stage**. The spikes stop him from falling off and EVERYONE can see his happy dance from up there.

Decision Three :

**Ban-Chan is YUMMY**, with a little imagination Ban-chan can taste just like sushi, pork rolls, steak - anything. He is a little tough - but when Ginji is hungry Ban-Chan's a great short term snack. Also it's magical because real food comes faster once he has glopped Ban-chan a couple of times.

Decision Four :

**Ban-Chan is a squeaky Toy**, a teddy bear really, to be caught, hugged and cuddled as much as possible. Hmm actually he was also like a toy pony too, 'cause Ban-Chan while he grumbled did carry Ginji around quite a lot. So Ban became Ginji's Teddy-Centaur, whiny huggable transport whenever possible.

So Ginji had enthusiastically executed the above plan, the daily overdose of extreme cuteness was more than any human can handle even the great Ban-Midou-Sama.

After the 9th day of stoically putting up with being clung to, walked on, hugged to death, chomped on and relentlessly pursued by a adorable Chibi, the restraints broke..

They had been recovering some stolen jewellery; Ginji was holding the jewellery case, as they ran across a bridge to the 360. Ginji of course tripped, and the jewellery case went flying. Ban leapt after it, he caught it and realized that he had gone off the bridge, crashed down into a vending machine. Cold soda and chocolate liberally sprayed the Jagan user. Ginji appeared, "Ban-chancaughtit, Ban-chancaughtit" dancing on head, "Hey is that Cherry SODA?! Yummy!!" CHOMP!! SLURP!! "I'm happy! Happy! Ban-CHAN, I…..Ow"

WHAM!! A furious blue eyed Chibi, rammed his fist into Chibi-Ginji's head. "YOU, YOU.. YOU STUPID EEL. EAT ME WILL YOU!! HERE EAT MY FIST!!" The Chibi head-locked the other proceeded to mercilessly give Ginji a noogie.

"BAAANNN-CHHHAAANN!!" Ginji wailed, Ban released him suddenly, shocked.

"Gin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt…"

Ban broke off as he noticed Ginji 110 fine was looking at him, his eyes gleaming with humour, inviting the Jagan user to bask in the warmth. And the last bit of the snake's heart that had frozen over with bitter ice, when Yamamoto's bloody had coated his hand melted. Allowing the laughter that had been locked away to bubble up and break.

Passer-bys shook their heads in amusement at the two youth, rolling all over the place in laughter, wondering at the carefree life the two boys must have.

Ban-chan had from that day shown his displeasure physically on a hapless Ginji. People never understood why Ginji put up with it, it was simple really, Ban never actually hurt him, and it really was Ban's way of expressing emotion. It was the release valve to Ban's inner child, which had allowed Ban to find his laughter and joy in life again.

In the Café, Ginji smiled in satisfaction. Yes that had been a successful mission, deciding that his partner could afford to share that second cream bun, he went Chibi himself, and a fight broke out as the two rolled across the Café.

Kazuki and Shido walked in, shaking their heads in amusement at the antics of the pair. Paul lifted his coffee pot out of the way, and prayed for the Jackal to appear (_and That being such a rare prayer caused those that heard prayers jaws to drop_) before his Café was trashed.

END of Interlude

--


End file.
